Ultimate Gift
by DeanLives
Summary: Dean not sure if Sam still loves him. He get some help to see if Sam loves him. Read to find out what happens.WARNINGS: MPREG, WINCEST, CHARACTER DEATH. You don't like don't read please. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Dean not sure if Sam still loves him. He gets some help to see if Sam loves him. Read to find out what happens**.

**Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

* * *

**Ultimate Gift**

**Dean had noticed for the past few months that he had been checking out women more then usual. Now finds himself in a bar sitting across from him watch him check out this blonde at the bar. It did not made him feel jealous the feel was more of fear of him not being in love with anymore. His heart ached ever time he checked someone out. Now with his chest starting to feel tight from the hurt of watching him he gets up and heads back to the motel room. **

**Sam looks back to where Dean was seating to see him not there anymore, not knowing how long he had been gone. Look's around the bar to see he not there anymore. Heads back to the room hoping that where he is. He had know something had been bugging Dean for a while. Had no clue what it is Dean just kept it bottled up inside of himself.**

**Get to the room to find Dean sitting on the bed with his back facing the door. "Dean, are you alright?" **

"**Fine" releasing a heavy sigh.**

"**Then why did you leave the bar?"**

**Looking at the floor "Do you love me?"**

"**Yes, Dean. Where is this coming from?"**

"**I saw you checking out that girl at the bar."**

"**Yeah but Dean you are the one that has my heart." He kneels on the bed behind Dean kissing him on the neck.**

**He gets up turns around facing him. "I have noticed you checking out people more than you use to."**

**Standing up puts his hands on dean shoulders. Dean looks away from him. "I am sorry" touching his chin to make eye contact with him. "I didn't know. How about we go to the carnival tomorrow? Will it just the two of us no checking out other people."**

**Taking a deep breath in and releasing it. "Alright."**

"**We should get some sleep." They undress. He holds Dean in his arms as they fall a sleep.**

**Sam wakes to see Dean still in his arms. Gentle wakes him up. "Hey do you want to take a shower together?"**

"**You sure know how to wake a guy up?"**

"**Is that a yes?"**

"**Of course."**

**Sam turns the shower on. The room starts to feel with steam. He pulls Dean shirt off. **

**Dean does the same. They finish stripping down they get in the shower. Sam pushes him against the wall kissing him on the chest. "Sammy I want you" Whispering in his ear. Sam pulls him in closer gripping his but. "Sam if you leave figure prints I will have to hurt you." Hears a chuckle in his ear has it being nibbled on. "Please don't stop."**

"**You like that" as nibbles on the other ear.**

**Dean starts kissing him on the neck rubbing his hand up and down his back. **

**They get out of the shower drying each other off. They get dress.**

"**Do you want to go to the carnival now?" **

"**Sure." **

**Dean shoots at the ducks winning a teddy bear for Sam. They feed each other cotton candy.**

"**I am going to get us some drinks."**

"**Okay." Sam walks away as Dean sees the sign for the fortuneteller. Walk in to see this older woman sitting down.**

"**Please sit down." He takes a seat. "How can I help you?"**

**Take in a deep breath. "I would like to know if my lover still loves me."**

"**Well let see what we can see." Looking through cards "I can see that he hasn't cheated on you yet. That he says he loves you but you're not sure. Will I can give you something that will show you if he truly loves you."**

"**Okay. What?"**

"**I will be right back." She leaves coming back with a bottle of a clear liquid in it. "Put this in both of your drinks leaving a tiny bit in the bottle. If he truly loves you he will give you the ultimate gift he can give. The way you will know if it has worked is the liquid left in the bottle turns red it could take a while for it to change. But the cards also show your relationship coming in to some test but everything will work out the way they are suppose to."**

"**Thanks." Walk out to see Sam coming back.**

"**What do you want to do?"**

"**I would like to go back to the room if that fine."**

"**Sure."**

**Sam goes in to the bathroom has he in there Dean pours the liquid in to their drinks leaving a tiny bit left. He puts the bottle in his bag. Sam comes out handing him his drink. He drinks it as does Dean. Next thing they know they are wanting each other.**

**Sam rips his shirt off as he pushes Dean on the bed. He gets on top of him pulling his shirt off. They start kissing undoing each other jeans pulling them off. He starts to nibble at his ear kissing him up and down the neck. **

**Laying in each other arms. "That was great."**

"**Yeah, I can't remember it being that amazing." They fall a sleep.**

**Dean wakes up the next morning going to his bag pulling out the bottle. The liquid was still clear. For two months he keeps checking the bottle but it still stayed clear.**

**Sam wakes Dean up. "Hey do you want to take shower?"**

**Dean wakes up nauseous. "No, you go."**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Yeah, go I will be out here when you get out." Sam goes in the bathroom hearing the water turning on. "Great all I need is to come down with something." He gets out of bed going over to his bag getting out some clothes as he pulls them out the bottle falls out of the bag. Picks it up to see the liquid is now red. Looking at the bathroom door "You do love me." Puts the bottle back in the bag gets dressed.**

**Sam comes out dressed. "I am going out for a bit you unless you want to come?"**

"**No, thanks."**

"**Okay I will be back in a while." He leaves coming back find Dean laying on the bed curled up in a ball. "Dean what wrong?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Dean!" Kneel next to the bed.**

"**I'm just coming down with something."**

"**How do you feel? Are you nauseous?"**

"**Yeah" closing his eyes.**

"**You poor baby. Have you been sick?"**

"**No."**

"**Will get some rest. I read that there was a bad case of the flu going around." Gets a wet cloth lays on the bed next to him he puts it on his forehead. "Does that help?"**

"**A little." He fall a sleep to wake up to a sleeping Sam with his arms wrap around him. Tries to pull them off but they are too tight. Slap his hip but cheek. **

**His eyes flies open "What!"**

"**Let go of me!"**

"**Why?"**

"**Please Sam" pleading. **

"**Alright" releasing him. Dean jumps up dashes to the bathroom slamming the door behind. Then hears vomiting by the time he gets to the door Dean now just has dry heaves opens the door. "Dean, are you alright?" **

**Flushes turn the water on rinsing out his mouth. "Fine."**

"**Jeez Dean you been sick for over two weeks I think we should go to the doctor."**

"**Sammy you said that there was a bad case of the flu going around that what it is." **

"**Will if it doesn't get better in a few days I am taking you the doctor. "**

"**Fine."**

**Dean wakes up Sam. **

"**What is it?"**

"**I was wondering if you would like to take a shower?"**

"**Are you telling me you are feeling better?"**

"**Yes." They take a shower together.**

"**Do you what to get something to eat if you up to it?"**

"**Sure."**

**They get dressed and go the local diner. They eat. **

"**I am so happy you didn't get sick."**

"**I am to but I wish you didn't get it."**

"**Me to."**

* * *

**A/N: Has not been beta read. Looking for one. Just hard to find some one who reads mpregs. I have more chapters. Please tell me how you feel about this story and if I should post more of it. Please R& R. Thanks for your time.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: DeanLives  
Chapter: 1/?  
Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, Slash, Character Death  
Characters: Dean, Sam, OCF, John  
Summary: Dean not sure if Sam still loves him. He gets some help to see if Sam loves him. Read to find out what happens.  
Spoilers: nothing specific  
Disclaimer: I Don't own the boys. I wish I did.  
A/N: This has not been beta read. I can't write love scenes so they do it unless I state if otherwise. Please Leave some feed back. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Dean lay on the bed with no shirt on with Sam head on his stomach. "You know you make a wonderful pillow."**

**Prop's himself up on his elbows. "Are you saying I'm fat?"**

"**No, Dean."**

"**Then what?"**

"**You just put on a little weight. But I love having a little extra Dean."**

"**How much?"**

"**How much what?"**

"**Weight!"**

"**Oh, maybe ten fifteen pound. I love having something extra Dean. You can't really tell it most in you hips and butt. "Dean gets up grabs his shirt put it on. "Where are you going?"**

"**Out!" He goes to diner ordering a hot fudge sundae. **

**Sam waits a while and goes after him. Walk's to the diner to see the impala out front. Go in to see Dean sitting at booth with two empty sundae glasses and eating his third.**

"**Gees, Dean! How much did you eat?"**

"**What?"**

"**I wonder how much weight you just put on from all this."**

**Drop the spoon in the dish not feeling hungry anymore. "Let's go." Grabs his wallet drops a twenty on the table.**

"**Hey let's go for a run and help you lose some of that weight."**

"**Hey the only weight I have put on is the only weight I lost do to the flu."**

"**Ah right you put on a little more."**

"**I will go with you if it you off my BACK!"**

"**Fine, Mr. Cranky Pants."**

**Grabs some sweats and a tee shirt heads to the bathroom. "Sammy, you're an ass!" Slam the door. He changes comes out.**

"**We will go for a mile run."**

**Roll's his eyes "Oh, what fun."**

**They walk down to the local park. They had been running for a while when Dean stops. Bending over with his hand on his knees trying to catch his breath as this intense wave of nausea comes over him. **

**Sam jogs in place. "Come on Dean we haven't even gone half a mile yet."**

"**I am done."**

"**The longer we wait the more you heart rate slows down."**

**Swallow hard to fight back the nausea. "I don't give a shit if my heart rate is slowing down. I'm going back." Standing up and walking away. Sam stops him.**

"**Fine if we go back we will run."**

"**Like hell we will."**

"**Dean we are running no matter what."**

"**I can't run anymore."**

"**Ah you can so move you butt." Push's Dean on his back making him start to jog. He jogs just a few minutes until he stops again.**

"**Come on Dean."**

"**Shut up! Go on!"**

"**No move your butt!" Push Dean again.**

**Just then Dean feels the burning in the back of his throat as it tightens. Runs to the nearest trash can throw up in to it.**

**Run over to him. "Shit Dean."**

**Finishes wipes his mouth. "No more running."**

"**Sit Down." Walking him over to the nearest bench making him put his head in between his legs taking slow breaths. "Feeling better?"**

"**A little." Sitting up put his hand on his stomach.**

"**What happened?"**

"**I don't know." He did know why. It had been over a week since he told Sam he felt better. The nausea had never gone away he just hind it from him since it now mainly hit me late at night or early morning. **

"**You think you can make it back to the room?"**

"**Ah." Slowly stand up. **

**They walk back to taking it easy. They get in the room Dean goes in the bathroom brushing his teeth and rinsing out his mouth. Goes lays down on the bed feeling tried very quickly.**

**Dean sits on the bed as Sam looks at emails from college friends.**

"**What are you reading?"**

"**Just emails from friends."**

"**Sam am I holding you back from your dreams?"**

"**No."**

"**Tell me do you really miss your old life?"**

"**Yes."**

"**You want to go back to school?"**

"**Some times."**

"**Okay."**

"**I am going to take a shower."**

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Thanks. _Next Chapter:_ Sam does something to hurt Dean. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Dean not sure if Sam still loves him. He gets some help to see if Sam loves him. Read to find out what happens**.

**Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dean gets out of the shower drying him off. He looks at the mirror on the door. Just stares at his stomach. Had slowly watched his abs disappeared in the past month. His stomach was still flat but he could swear that there was the tiniest hint of a bump. He was now stopping Sam from pulling his shirt off anytime he tried he just pulled it down in front. It they made love it had to in the dark. He runs his hand across his stomach. **

_**Later That Day**_

**Sam & Dean lay on the bed. Dean stretches his shirt pull up showing his stomach.**

**Sam lays on his stomach on the bed he pulls Dean shirt up further up his stomach. Looking at his stomach than in to Dean face. "You know something I love about you besides you?"**

"**No what?"**

"**I love the extra weight on you. I know I tried to get you to lose it but it has grown on me."**

"**Excuse Me!"**

"**Come on Dean don't tell me you haven't noticed." His eyebrows rise.**

**Turns away "I don't know what you are talking about."**

"**Dean I know you do. Look yes your stomach is still flat but your six pack is gone."**

"**Will I am sorry that my body doesn't burn up calories like yours does."**

**He lean down and blows on his stomach. "I have wanted to do that. I just love the way fat shakes."**

**Pushing him off the bed "Will I am _so _happy my extra weight amuses you."**

"**Dean I didn't mean it like that."**

"**Yes you did. I'm going out." Grab his jacket.**

"**I will go with you."**

"**No!" Walk's out.**

**Dean walks to the diner. Eats a sandwich and downs two sundaes. He stays there for a few hours. Starts to leave he feels this flutter in his stomach than it happens again making him place his hand on his stomach. He leaves heading back to the room the room to tell Sam about the baby and that it moved.**

**Sam waited in the room for an hour but when Dean didn't return he went to the bar. It had been over three months since they had been to the bar Dean never wanted to go. Believe it was that Dean didn't what to watch him checking out other people. **

**Sam sits at down at the bar. He just replays the event in his head knowing what he said did hurt Dean feelings. Not knowing why he took it so personal. He watches this blonde at the end of the bar as he drinks his forth beer. She walks down to him buying her another drink as he gets another one.**

"**You look like you need cheering up."**

"**You have something in mind."**

"**Anything you want."**

"**How about my place?"**

"**Sure." They leave.**

**Sam pulls her shirt off pushing her on to the bed getting on top of her he starts kissing her chest. Then the door opens. Dean walks in to Sam on top of her. **

**Sam head shoots up. "Dean!"**

**Slam the door. "Shit Sam what the hell, are you doing." Walk over to the table. **

"**Dean it not what it looks like." Jump's up off her.**

"**Please." Looking at the girl and gesturing to the door. She gets dressed and leaves. "So you weren't doing it with that slut."**

"**I am sorry."**

"**You say you love me and you do that."**

"**I do love you."**

"**You an ass Sam just keep lying to yourself to make you feel better." Pull his jacket off tossing in to the chair. **

"**Dean, your shirt."**

**Looking down to see two fifty cent size wet spots above his nipples. "I am going to take a shower because I am sweaty. Please don't be here when I get out. I just need to be a lone." Grabbing a shirt and underwear heading in to the bathroom before Sam could responds. **

**Sam gets a room few doors down. Walks in and passes out on the bed. **

**Dean looks at his shirt know that it not sweat on it. Pull's his shirt off. In the past few weeks he watch his nipples get darker and sore. The takes his shower and goes to bed. **

**Dean wakes up early the next morning and packs his stuff. Sitting on his bed he pulls his cell phone out. Call his friend Jim. **

"**Hey it's Dean."**

"**Hey Dean."**

"**Is it possible that I can stay at your family cabin for a while? I just need to get away for a while."**

"**Yeah sure. I will meet you there."**

"**I will be there in two weeks."**

"**Alright just call me when you are almost there."**

"**Bye."**

**Packs his stuff puts it in the trunk. He writes Sam a letter and puts it on the bed with some money. He leave the room unlocked for Sam to get in. He leaves. **

**Sam wakes up with his mouth feeling like there was cotton in it. He head was pounding but he remembers everything from last night. He gets a drink of water. He walks out of the room to see the impala gone. He goes down to there room seeing it was unlocked and Dean's bag are gone. He closes the door and sits on the bed next the letter and money. He reads the letter.**

_**Dear Sam,**_

_**I had to get away. So, here some money for you to get back to Stafford. I don't want to hold you back from your dreams. So become this great lawyer and start a family. I am proud of you. Please don't come looking for me. I can't le with you right now. Because you hurt me so bad last night. If I can't be with you then I just want you to be happy. You have always came first but know I need to let myself come first for once. I do love you with all my heart. Don't come after me!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Always & Forever**_

_**Dean**_

**Sam just sits there for hours staring at the letter. He stayed the room for a week only to leave for food. Deciding he wanted Dean more than life and the only person able to find him was their father. Pull out his cell phone calling him. **

"**Dad it Sammy I need your help. Dean left and I know there something wrong. I need to find him." **

**He could he the worry in Sam voice. "Sammy where are you?"**

"**Water Spring, Florida."**

"**I can be there in three days."**

"**Alright I am at Coconut Palms motel room 4."**

"**See you there." **

"**Bye."**

**John pulls up to the motel knocking on the door. **

"**Hey dad."**

"**Tell me what happened?" Sit on the bed.**

"**He left over a week go. Saying he didn't what to hold me back from my dreams."**

"**So he has a week on us. Do you have any idea where he went?"**

"**No clue."**

"**If I remember right he had a friend Jim that he called when he need to get away. I'll try him."**

"**Okay."**

**John grabs his phone dialing the number. "Jim this is John Winchester Dean dad."**

"**Yes Mr. Winchester."**

"**Just call me John."**

"**Okay John how can I help you."**

"**Dean has left and I know something wrong. Now something has happened to Sam and I need to tell him. It would be better if it camE from me. So if you know where he is please tell me."**

"**He called me over a week. He is going to stay at my family cabin. He will get here in a few days."**

"**Thanks for your help. Please don't tell him I am coming."**

"**I won't. My cabin is in Winter Spring, New Mexico on Lake Comings."**

"**Thanks, Bye." Hangs up "He is staying at his cabin on Lake Comings in Winter Spring, New Mexico we can get there in a week if we switch driving."**

"**Alright."**

"**We will leave in the morning."**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. Next Chapter: Dean gets a surprise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Dean not sure if Sam still loves him. He gets some help to see if Sam loves him. Read to find out what happens**.

**Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. LLC if your offer in still up. I would love to have beta for me. Let me know what you need. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Dean drove only stopping for food and bathroom breaks. Every two days he stopped at motel for the night. He now had to wear a button down shirt over his tee shirt to cover his stomach. His finale pulls in to Winter Springs calling Jim. **

"**Hey Jim I 'm in town."**

"**Hey, meet me at the cabin. You know where it is?"**

"**Yes, I'll be right there."**

"**I'll be there."**

**He drives to the cabin to fine Jim standing at on the porch. It was a big log cabin. **

"**Hey, Dean. Good to see you."**

"**You to."**

"**Hey, are you alright you look pale?"**

"**Just been a long trip."**

"**Will I haven't been here in along time. My sister Cindy cleaned it up about a year ago when we were going to sell it but changed our minds. So most it will be just dusty. I made sure their clean sheets and enough firewood. There are four bedrooms one downstairs and three upstairs."**

"**Thanks. Could you have Cindy call me? Right is she still in to the witch craft and working at the doctor office?"**

"**Yes but she is now a doctor and has her own office."**

"**Good for her."**

"**Will I better get home to the misses. I will tell Cindy to call you. Call me if you need anything."**

"**I will. Thanks."**

"**Stay as long as you need."**

"**Thanks, Bye."**

**He leaves. Walking in to see that it little dusty but not bad. He gets his bags and takes the downstairs room that has a bathroom in it.**

**Two hours later his phone rings. "Hello."**

"**Hey, Dean this is Cindy. Jimmy told me to call you."**

"**Thanks Cindy. I need you look at something. But I need it to be completely private just between us."**

"**Sure Dean. How about meet at the diner at nine and go over to my office."**

"**That would be great."**

"**Okay tomorrow."**

"**Bye."**

"**Bye."**

**He puts clean sheets on the bed and fall a sleep.**

**Wakes up at eight in the morning takes a shower and gets dressed. Drive to the diner sitting in a booth this blonde walks up to him.**

"**Hi. Dean."**

"**Hey, Cindy." Gives her a hug she sits.**

"**Please tell me what you need to look at."**

"**First you still in to witch craft?"**

"**Yes why?"**

"**Have you heard of a liquid that clear that you give it to your lover to see it they truly love's you?"**

"**Yes the ultimate gift spell. Did you use it?"**

"**Yes and it worked."**

"**The ultimate gift your love can give you is a child to carry that love on forever. Let's go to my office see how the baby is."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Sure."**

**She unlocks her office. "Don't worry we don't open until eleven. Let go to the back room." He follows her. "Get on the table." She leaves coming back in wheeling in an ultrasound machine up the table. "Alright Dean I need you to undo your jeans and shirt." He does. "Okay lay down. How long has it been?"**

"**Four months."**

"**Alright" gives him a weird look.**

"**What?"**

"**You just look farther a long the only being four. This might be cold" as she squeezes the gel on to his stomach. He winces as she does it from the cold. She turns the machine on putting the wand on his stomach moving it around. **

**Pointing to the screen "Here the baby. What do we have here?"**

"**What!"**

"**I picking up two hearts beat Dean. That why you look farther a long. It's twins." She moves around finding the other baby. "Everything looks great. You look about 17 weeks along." **

"**Twins?"**

"**Yeah." She prints out three pictures. "Here a picture of baby 1 and baby 2 and one of them together. I have them marked so you know who is who." **

"**Thanks." Just looks at the pictures.**

"**So is this why you left Sam?"**

"**Ah how do you explain this."**

"**I hear you. I will get you some vitamins." She leaves coming back with them. "Take them everyday. Call me if you think anything wrong. But everything looks fine. From how far along you are you look like you will be due around Valentine's Day. Don't worry I will do a c-section when the time comes and I will do it here."**

"**Thanks that helps a lot."**

"**Having any cravings yet?"**

"**Only if ice cream counts I hope it the only one or no strange cravings."**

"**Hopeful it will just be that. So what are you doing today?"**

"**I need pick up food for the cabin and new cloths. What are you doing this weekend?"**

"**You might need bigger cloths but you look great. Why?"**

"**Thanks. I going to need stuff for these two and I need to do it before I can't go out anymore."**

"**Sure. How about Saturday?"**

"**That would be great."**

"**I show what need to have and if you want we could convert on of the other bedrooms in to a nursery if you want? It's all right."**

"**If you're sure."**

"**I am. Then Saturday it is."**

"**It a date. If you don't need me I guess I should go."**

"**Sure." Handing him a towel he wipes the gel off. "I will see you in a month. Dean if you have any question please ask don't be shy."**

"**Just one that happened before I left god I don't know how to say it."**

"**Then just do."**

"**Is it normal for your" gesturing to his breast "to leak?"**

"**Yes. It usually your breast preparing for milk production but it could just be you body reacting to the pregnancy. It tends to happen more with you emotions."**

"**Great so I have to watch my motions so it doesn't happen again."**

"**I am just warning you. It can do it without emotions being involved."**

"**Thanks." Getting of the table buttoning his jeans and shirt puts the pictures in his wallet. "Bye."**

"**Bye Dean. Call me if you need me anytime." Hand's the vitamins to him.**

"**Thanks."**

**He leaves. Goes to the clothing store buying in three different sizes to be safe of jeans, sweats, sweaters, underwear and tee shirts he goes the market buying months supply of food and getting a weekly deliver for milk and eggs. Goes back to the cabin unloads the food and takes the brand new clothes to the room and puts them on the bed. He pulls his wall out taking out the pictures and looks at them. He places the pictures in the drawer of the nightstand.**

**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. Give me a few days to type in the next chapter. Thanks. Next Chapter: John and Sam find Dean.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Dean not sure if Sam still loves him. He gets some help to see if Sam loves him. Read to find out what happens.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Dean met Cindy at here office on Saturday. They went to local baby shop. He brought two oak wood cribs and matching changing table. She showed him what type of diapers he would need. Which were the best baby monitors. He brought pink and blue bedding and body suits. Cindy made him buy two bassinet so the babies could sleep in his room after they are born he recovers. Cindy brought him a glider rocking chair in blue. **

**Cindy had Jim and some of his friends come. She told Jim that Dean hurt his back that why he couldn't do any heavy lifting. Jim and his friends got the room cleared out and all the new baby stuff put in. Jim congratulated Dean on the babies. **

**John and Sam leaves the next morning. It took them just a week to get Winter Springs only stopping for food and gas. Dean had been there a few days before they got there. They pulled up in front of the cabin to see the impala parked out front. It was already night. They knock on the door to have Dean answer in sweats and a tee shirt.**

"**What are you doing here? How did you find me?"**

"**Dad called Jim and he told us you were here and I knew something was wrong."**

"**Nothing wrong. Why don't you get your stuff and you two can take the rooms up stairs and we will talk in the morning."**

**They get their bags and go up stairs. They all fall right to sleep. **

**Dean wakes up getting dressed going in the kitchen making some coffee. He grabs big glass of orange juice taking his vitamins. Sam comes down stairs. **

"**There some coffee."**

"**Thanks. Why did you leave?"**

"**I didn't want to hold you back from your dreams and friends."**

"**Dean when I read your letter I had a lot of time to think about what I want. I realized I want you more than anything."**

"**You're just saying that so I will come back with you. Sorry to tell you this. But there someone new in my life now that comes first."**

"**You left me for another person?"**

"**Yes I did." John comes down.**

"**Hey boys."**

"**Dad there some coffee."**

"**Thanks." He pours him a cup.**

"**I'm going to get some more firewood." Dean opens the door to see that it had snowed in the night and the cars were snowed in. "I don't think you are going anywhere for a while. We're snowed in."**

"**Dean you go get the wood I will cut some more." **

"**Alright." They leave.**

**Dean comes back in with a pile of wood in his arms. "Here let me help." Takes the wood out of Dean arms puts some in the fireplace and starting a pile next to the wall.**

"**Thanks."**

"**Dean I want to know you this other person is while dad cutting the wood."**

"**I meet someone else."**

"**When did you me them?"**

"**Over four months ago."**

"**You were seeing them when we were together."**

"**Yes, I was." He walks in to his room.**

"**Dean don't walk away from me!" He follows him in to his room. Dean sits on the bed. "What is so special about this person?"**

"**Sam I'm sorry that I meet someone else. But I love them with all my heart. I want you to leave when the snow lets up."**

"**Dean you're a jerk!" Slam's the door behind.**

**Dean jumps when the door slams making his hand jump up to his stomach. "I'm sorry but this is what best." The babies move.**

**Dean made dinner for them all. John and Sam had gone to bed. Dean grabs a carton of ice cream squeezing some chocolate sauce on top of it. He grabs a spoon and goes sits on the couch in front of the fireplace just watching the fire. He eats it all.**

**John couldn't sleep so he goes down stairs seeing Dean watching the fire.**

"**Hey, what are you doing up?"**

"**I couldn't sleep. Gees Dean did you eat all that?" Pick's up the empty ice cream carton. "This is half a gallon."**

"**Yeah, what your point."**

"**I didn't what to say anything but I have noticed you put on some weight since the last time I saw you. If you keep eating like this who knows how much more weight you'll put on."**

"**Dad I have put some weight on but I don't care what you and Sam thinks. It my body and if I want to put on some more weight then I will."**

"**Fine. Then tell why you and your brother are not talking to each other. You didn't say a word at dinner."**

"**I came here to be alone just to have some peace and quiet only to have you two shows up. So I'm mad that he came looking for me."**

"**Dean he was worried about you. This isn't like you to run and hind. I'm concern to now. Please tell me what wrong."**

"**I told Sam but he can't believe it. I meet someone and left to be with them."**

"**Do you really love them?"**

"**Yes. I would die for them."**

"**You love them that much."**

"**Yes Dad. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with them and there nothing you or Sammy can do about it. I'm going to bed and you probably should do the same." He gets up grabbing the empty carton goes in the kitchen throwing it in the trash and the spoon in the sink.**

"**Dean!"**

"**Night Dad." Goes in his room closes the door behind.**

**John walks up the stairs to see Sam standing at the top. "So how much did you hear?"**

"**Everything. Do you really believe he in that much love?"**

"**The look in his eyes is the same look I was told I had when I talked about your mother. He truly in loves them. We better get some sleep."**

"**Yeah." They go to their rooms. "Fine Dean if you love them that much I won't fight."**

**Dean is woken by his phone going off. "Dean"**

"**Hey Dean it Cindy did I wake you?"**

"**Yes but it okay."**

"**Was it a long night?"**

"**Yeah. Sam and my dad showed up."**

"**Do they?"**

"**No, I'm still able to hide it."**

"**So everything fine? Have you put on more weight?"**

"**Yes everything fine and I don't know just that I'm already in larger sizes." **

"**I just wanted to make sure you were fine with the snow."**

"**I am."**

"**Call me if you need anything."**

"**I will Cindy. See you next month if the snow lets up."**

"**Bye"**

**He hangs up. Gets dressed not knowing that Sam was standing outside the door hearing the conversation. Sam goes in the kitchen making some coffee.**

"**Hey I didn't know anyone else was up."**

"**Yeah"**

"**Dad?"**

"**Still sleeping. Dean?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I heard you and dad talking last night. Do you really love them that much?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Will I hope you and Cindy are happy together."**

"**Excuse me! How do you know about Cindy?"**

"**I heard you talking to her."**

"**Do you eavesdrop on all my conversations?"**

"**No."**

"**How much did you hear?"**

"**That you'll meet her next month hopeful I will still be here to me her."**

"**No hopeful you will be gone by then. I can't trust you anymore."**

"**You can't trust me. I'm not the one you cheated and left me for someone else. You said I had the one with wondering eye but it you acted on it. So don't tell me I be trusted."**

"**Sam you can be a big baby. You would have acted if you didn't get caught by me. It always you first you are always right and I'm wrong." Hit's the table with his fist knocking it over.**

**John is wakened by the table crashing on the floor. He runs down the stairs. "What the hell going on with you two?"**

"**Sammy. Just being a pain in the ass." He walks out on the porch sitting in a chair putting his feet up on the railing.**

"**Sam. What doing on with you two?"**

"**Nothing. Just talking about Cindy his new love."**

"**Did he say that?"**

"**No I heard him talking to Cindy."**

"**Will Jim's sister is named Cindy. She lives in town and is a doctor."**

"**What! Dad I heard him say they were going to meet next month. Dad I think he might be sick. He leaves quickly coming here to Cindy who a doctor. He been quiet and tired all the time, something wrong."**

"**That might be true but he will tell us when he ready."**

"**Dad I don't think so." Walk's on to the porch as John follows him. "Dean! Are you sick?"**

**Sits up. "What?"**

"**Why didn't you tell me Cindy is Jim's sister and she a doctor."**

"**It was none of your business and I'm not sick. You shouldn't eavesdrop on my phone calls." Standing up getting light headed making him fall back in the chair.**

"**Dean!"**

"**Son!"**

"**I'm fin just got up to quickly."**

"**Stop lying to us what wrong with you?"**

"**Nothing I'm perfectly health." Go back in the cabin.**

"**Dad give us a few minutes."**

"**Sure." Sam walks in the cabin John stays on the porch.**

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I will try to get the next chapter typed in. I had to leave you wanting more. Next Chapter: Find out what Sam going to say do Dean and John finds out about their relationship. How will he take it? You have to wait and see.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Dean not sure if Sam still loves him. He gets some help to see if Sam loves him. Read to find out what happens**.

**Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"**Dean, tell me what's going on. I love you. I know the truth; **

**there's no one else. So why did you leave me?"**

"**Sam I know you would never want anyone to know about us."**

"**I love you and don't care who sees us. I would tell dad about us. **

**That's how much I love you. I'm sorry it took you leaving me to **

**realize how much I want you."**

"**No, you won't tell dad."**

"**Oh, really? Dad!"**

"**Sammy!" John walks in. "What do you want?"**

"**I need to tell you something about Dean and me."**

"**What?"**

"**Sam!"**

"**Dean and I are lovers. We have been together for about a year. I **

**love him with all my heart."**

"**What!" John looks at Dean. "When I told you to look after you **

**brother that was not what I had in mind. So you have been sleeping **

**together while I have been sleeping upstairs?"**

"**No!" Dean snaps.**

"**I'm so disappointed in you. How could you do this to your **

**brother?"**

"**Don't you dare talk to him like that! He didn't make me do **

**anything I didn't want to do. I love Dean with all my heart."**

"**I will talk to him anyway I want! You both make me sick. You two are **

**brothers sleeping together! That's just wrong."**

"**Dad, you can't help you who you fall in love with. I want to spend **

**the rest of my life with Dean if he forgives me."**

"**Oh, is there a problem in the love nest?"**

"**Well it's none of your business but yes. I made a huge mistake and that's why Dean left. I hope he knows how truly sorry I am and that I **

**love him."**

"**How touching!"**

"**Dad shut up. Sam, I do know you love me I have known this the whole **

**time. You remember the carnival we went to after I told you my **

**fears?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well when you went to get drinks I went to the fortune teller; I **

**told her my fears. She said we would have some bumps in our relationship. But she gave me a liquid and told me it would show me if you truly loved me. It worked; it told me you do love me. Then that night when you were sleeping with that girl I was coming to tell you something wonderful. But seeing you with her I couldn't stand to look at you or have you touch me. I needed to get away."**

"**Dean, I'm truly sorry. It was a huge mistake. I know I upset you **

**when I told you about your weight."**

"**Wait you cheated on Dean? Sam I would expect that from Dean but not **

**you."**

"**I know I was wrong."**

"**Sammy I also kinda lied to you. I'm in love with someone else. I **

**would die for them as I would for you and dad. But I do want to spend **

**the rest of my life with you. But you need to know they come first and I need you two more then ever."**

"**I'm confused; you want to spend the rest of your life with me but **

**they come first. Dean I'm not going to share you. You have to choose **

**me or them!"**

"**Sam, it's not like that."**

"**Dean, are you alright?"**

"**Yes, why?"**

"**You look very pale right now. You should sit down."**

"**I'm fine."**

"**Please Dean, sit down."**

"**Dean, do it!"**

"**Fine!" Dean takes a step and his legs give out, making him grab **

**the back of the couch. Sam helps him sit on the couch.**

"**Dean what is it?"**

"**Nothing. I'm fine. I have not eaten this morning. That it."**

"**Dean, how are you feeling?"**

"**Really fine, I would like to get up."**

"**Since the snow let up why don't we go in to town to get some **

**supplies before it gets worse again?"**

"**You and Dean can take my truck."**

"**Ah. If Dean's fine with it?"**

"**Sure, whatever." He walks out and gets in the truck.**

**John stops Sam. "I don't know what's going on but talk to him. Be **

**careful on the road."**

"**I will." He gets in the car.**

"**Dean. What's bugging you?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Something is. You haven't really said anything since you got up **

**this morning."**

"**I just had a weird dream last night."**

"**If it's bothering you that bad, then tell me about it."**

"**It so weird; I don't think I can talk about it."**

"**Well, try."**

"**In the dream I wake up hearing these moans coming for the other **

**room. I walk in to see you on the couch doing it. But that now what weird part it who you are doing it with."**

"**Who was it?"**

"**Dad."**

"**Maybe it more about me cheating. I know you still haven't fully **

**forgiven me about it."**

"**Sam, how can I?. I want to forget what you did with that girl. But **

**every time I try the images flood my mind." The car suddenly hits a **

**patch of ice making them skid off the road. Dean put his left hand on the dash board to brace for impact with his other arm around his stomach.**

**The car skid in to a tree hit it the right bumper. Dean's head hits **

**the window on impact.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. Next Chapter: Find out if Dean and the babies are alright. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Dean not sure if Sam still loves him. He gets some help to see if Sam loves him. Read to find out what happens**.

**Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"**Shit Sam!"**

"**Dean, are you alright?"**

"**Ah, 'm fine. You?" He looks over at him.**

"**Fine, Dean you're bleeding!?"**

**Dean touches his right temple and pulls his hand back to see blood on **

**his finger tips. **

"**So I'm..."**

**Sam looks at the cut. "I think you need some stitches. We'll go **

**back to the cabin and have dad fix you up."**

"**NO, we'll go to Cindy. We need to get more food and we don't **

**know when the weather can get worse again."**

"**Alright" He pulls back on the road. Dean shows him the way to **

**Cindy's office.**

**They walk in to see Cindy behind the desk talking to a nurse. She **

**looks up.**

"**Dean, what happened?"**

"**Car skid off the road, hitting a tree. Oh, Cindy this is my brother Sam."**

"**Nice to meet you."**

"**You too. I think he needs some stitches." **

**She looks at the cut. "Ah it looks like it. Dean follow me." **

**Dean look's at Sam. "You can get the supplies as I get fixed **

**up."**

"**If you're sure?"**

"**Yes."**

**Sam leaves. Dean follows Cindy**

"**Hop on the table and let check that out." He takes off his jacket **

**and hops on the table. She pulls a machine over. "Was there any impact to the stomach?"**

"**No, I put my arm around it."**

"**Dean, I think everything is fine. Let's take a look." He pulls **

**up his sweater. "Gees Dean, you're getting so big." **

"**Yeah, I know. I put on some clothes at the beginning of the week **

**and by the end they are tight or don't even fit anymore!"**

**Cindy put the gel on his stomach. "Let's see then..." She moves **

**the wand around on his stomach. She starts to laugh.**

"**What!?"**

"**Nothing. They look fine. The funny thing is everything you went**

**through. Being so concerned for them. It looks like they slept **

**through the whole thing. That what kids do. Scare you to death just to be fine. Do you what to know the sex?"**

"**No. Just as long their fine."**

"**They look great. You are 23 weeks. Dean you're going have to **

**tell them soon. You can't hide it for much longer. You jacket is the only thing hiding the out line of your stomach right now."**

"**I know."**

"**Let's get that head fixed. I can give you a local?"**

"**No, I'll be fine."**

"**Okay."**

**She hands him a towel and starts to stitches him up as he wipes off the **

**gel.**

"**Well, I'm all done; only took five stitches."**

"**Thanks." He sits up as his hand shoots up on his right side."**

"**Did you hit your ribs?"**

**Dean laughs. "No, someone decided to wake up!"**

"**Oh, can I?"**

"**Sure."**

**She puts her hand on his stomach. The baby kicks again. "Strong **

**one. Just wait until the kicks get stronger."**

"**I can't wait. I swear they are already fighting with each other **

**in there. I know they like to kick each other!" **

"**They most likely are."**

"**Well Sam might be waiting for me."**

"**Oh, Dean now that you are getting farther along I don't want you **

**to lift anything more than 20 pounds."**

"**Alright." Dean walks back to the waiting room where Sam sits.**

"**Hey ready to go?"**

"**Ah! What to so long?"**

"**Just talking."**

"**Doc is he fine?"**

"**Yes, he fine. Just took five stitches. He might have a headache, so **

**I want him to take it easy for a day or so."**

"**I will make sure he does. Bye."**

"**Bye."**

"**Bye."**

**John walks out of the cabin as he hears the truck pull up. Dean grabs **

**a bag from the back and walks up the steps. John notices the cut.**

"**What happened?"**

"**Sammy's driving!" He walks in the cabin. John walks to the back **

**of the truck were Sam is.**

"**What happened?"**

"**We hit a patch of ice, making us skid in to a tree. Dean hit his **

**head on the window. Cindy stitched him up and said he needs to rest for a day or so and might have a headache."****ﾝ**

**They both carry in the rest of the bags to see Dean putting up the **

**stuff. "Dean why don't you go lay down on the couch? Sam and I can put up the rest of the stuff."**

"**I'm fine."**

"**Dean, Cindy said for you to take it easy so go get comfortable and **

**lay on the couch."**

"**Fine." Dean goes in to his room putting on some sweats and a over **

**sized shirt. Goes sits on the couch now not able to get comfortable because the other babyhad woken up and were kick up a storm.**

**Sam sees Dean moving around on the couch. "What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, just can't get comfortable; that's all. I'm going to **

**lie down on my bed."**

"**Alright, I will tell you when lunch is ready."**

"**Fine" He goes in to his room. He lies on the bed, rubbing his **

**stomach. "I need you two stop kicking each other. Will you do that for me?" Then they stop. He lies on his side with his hand rested on his stomach feeling them move with a few kicks every few minutes.**

**Dean wakes up about two in the morning, hearing noises coming from the other room. He gets up and heads in to the room to find Sam on the couch drinking a bottle of scotch.**

"**Sammy what are you doing?"**

**Standing up, Sam says, "Nothing. Just having a few drinks."**

"**I can see that but you don't drink the hard stuff."**

"**Who says I don't drink the hard stuff?" He takes another drink.**

"**You. Why don't you go to bed?"**

"**Only if you come with me; I don't know why but you are very **

**beautiful. I mean you're always beautiful but there is something different about you."**

"**Thanks. Let's go to bed." Dean takes the bottle away. He **

**help's him around the couch.**

**Sam stops him in front of the table behind the couch. "Dean, I want **

**you so bad!" He pushes him in to the table having the edge hit Dean in the back. **

"**Sammy, please stop. You're hurting me!"**

"**Oh, sorry, I just want you. I need you!" Sam grabs Dean's **

**shirt, guiding him to couch, pushing him over the arm rest of the couch. He gets on top of him.**

"**Sammy please stop before you regret doing something."**

"**Dean I can't hold it. I want you!" Sam rips the collar of **

**Dean's shirt. **

**Dean tries to push him off just to have his arms pinned. "Sammy **

**Stop!"**

"**You're so hot..." He kisses him on the neck.**

"**Sammy please stop!" He's pleading now.**

"**I know you want me."**

"**I do but not like this!" He starts to run his hand up his thigh. **

"**Stop! Before you regret it."**

"**Come on Dean I know you want it."**

**Dean, with one hand free as he rubs his thigh and pushes the other hand **

**off his shoulder. Then pushes Sam on to the floor. He gets up to have Sam grab him by the thighs. He pulls Dean back as he tries to get away, making Dean lose his balance and fall in to the coffee table having it the right side of his stomach. The table breaks under his weight.**

**John wakes up to a crash. He runs down stairs to see Dean laying on **

**top of the coffee table. "What the hell doing on?" Sam stands up.**

"**Nothing. Dean and I were just having some fun."**

"**Shit Sammy. You're drunk!"**

"**Ah, what's your point?"**

"**Dean, are you alright?"**

"**Ah, just take your party boy to bed. Now!" Slowly, he gets up.**

**John could see tears in his eyes. "Dean, are you sure?"**

"**Please!"**

**John helps Sam to his room to have him pass out on his bed. John goes **

**back to bed.**

**Dean grabs the bottle of scotch pours out in the kitchen sink with the **

**other alcohol. Throwing the bottles in the trash he goes to bed.**

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Next Chapter: Is Dean alright? Sam has a lot of stuff to face. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Dean not sure if Sam still loves him. He gets some help to see if Sam loves him. Read to find out what happens.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, Character Death. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

**A/N: Dean has a wonderful surprise coming in a few chapters. So don't stop reading after this chapter or the next one.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Dean wakes up nauseous and his back is sore. He gets dressed and goes in the kitchen to make some coffee. **

**John comes down and gets two cups of coffee and goes up to Sam's room waking him up. "How do you feel?" **

**"Like shit. What happened?" **

**"Well. all I can say is I woke to a crash to come down seeing Dean on top of the broken coffee table." **

**"I'm sorry. Is Dean alright?" **

**"He said he was fine but it's not me you should be saying sorry to. I have never seen you brother look like that. Sam I could have sworn there were tears in his eyes." **

**"Oh, god. What have I done?" **

**"Drink this." John gives him the cup of coffee. "Take a shower, come down and talk to him." **

**"Alight." **

**John goes back down to see Dean sitting at the dinning table. He gets another cup of coffee and Dean stands up. **

**"Dad, I am going to go lay down for a while. I'm not feeling well." **

**"Dean are you alright?" **

**"I will be. I just need to lay down for a bit." Dean goes in to his room, lying down on his bed with his back facing the door. **

**Sam comes down. "Dad, where's Dean?" **

**"Laying down; he wasn't feeling weal." **

**"I should see if he's alright." **

**"You can do that but I don't know if he will talk." **

**Sam walk over to the room opening the door. Dean hears the door open knowing it Sam. **

**"What do you what Sammy?" **

**Surprised "To talk if it's okay?" **

**"Sure."**

**Sam walks over to the bed sitting down. Dean rolls his eyes as the bed shakes. **

**"I'm so sorry about last night. Please tell me I didn't hurt you?" **

**"You did but I will live." **

**"Dad told me how you looked last night and about me making you fall on the coffee table. Are you alright?" **

**"Yes I'm fine… maybe not…" He jumps up and runs in the bathroom throwing up. **

**"Dean?"**

**"I'm fine." Flushing, he walks to the sink rinsing out his mouth. He puts his hand on his stomach. **

**"No, you're not." **

**"Yes I am." He walks to the kitchen getting bottled water. "Dad tell Sam I am fine." **

**"Sam, Dean's fine." **

**"Dad he is not. He just threw up." **

**"Dean are you alright?" **

**"I'm fine really" Dean grabs his stomach as he feel cramps. **

**"Dean what wrong?" **

**"Just a cramp. Sam could you go get my phone?" John gets up to walk over to him. **

**"Why?"**

**"Sam please!"**

**Sam goes in to his room finding the phone on bedside table and comes back. **

**"Son sit down." Dean sits in one of the chairs at the dinning table. **

**Sam hands him the phone. "Thanks." He looks up Cindy's number dialing it getting her voice mail. "Cindy this is Dean. Call me as soon as you can." The he feels a sharp pain, doubling over. Sam grabs him. **

**"What is it?"**

**"My stomach."**

**"Dad help me get him to the couch." Dean lies down. **

**"Dean just relax." **

**Dean feels another sharp pain then his pants getting wet. "What the…" Puts his hand in between his legs pulls it back to see blood on his hand. "Shit!" **

**"What Dean?"**

**"I'm bleeding." **

**"What do you mean?" Dean spreads open his legs showing blood on inside of his pants. **

**"Shit Dean! We need to get you to a hospital." **

**"No just Cin…Cindy." Another cramp hits him. **

**Then Deans phone goes off. "Hello." **

**"Sam? This is Cindy." **

**"Thank god. It Dean." **

**"What wrong?"**

**"He's having cramps and bleeding." **

**"Is he laying down?" **

**"Yes, he's on the couch." **

**"Okay Sam I need you, if you can, to move him to his bed and prop up his legs." **

**"Sure thing."**

**"I'm on my way. Keep him comfortable and do not let him stand. He needs to stay off his feet until I get there." **

**"Okay; please hurry." **

**"I will." Cindy hangs up. **

**"We need to get him to his bed." **

**Dean sits up. Sam puts his arm under Dean arm and around his back and his other arm under his knees picking him up. **

**"Sammy I can walk." **

**"No Cindy doesn't even what you to stand at all." Laying him on his bed, he props Deans legs up. "Cindy's on her way." Sitting next to him on the bed watching Dean face wince in pain. "Dean you're going to be fine." **

**"Sammy I'm not sooo sure." Another cramp hits. "God Sam this hurts so bad." **

**Then there a knock at the front door. John answers it letting Cindy in. "He's in the bedroom." **

**"How is he?"**

**"Still having cramps." They walk in the bedroom carrying a case and her medical bag. **

**"I'm going to need you both to leave." **

**"I want to stay." **

**"Sam please."**

**"Come on Sammy." Leave the room, they close the door behind them. Sam sits on the couch and John gets two cups of coffee sitting next to him. **

**"Cindy, what's wrong with me?" **

**"Dean I'm afraid you're having a miscarriage." **

**"No!"**

**Sam hears Dean scream no. He jump trying to make his way to the room John just blocks him. **

**"Dad I have to see." **

**"No Sammy."**

**"Dad he needs me." **

**"Cindy knows what she doing. He in good hands. Now just sit back down." **

**"But Dad."**

**"I know Sammy but please." **

**"I'm sorry Dean. I need to remove your pants." She does. "It looks like the bleeding has stopped." **

**She opens the case next to her revealing a portable ultrasound. She place the wand on his stomach. "Dean I'm only picking up one heartbeat. I'm sorry you have lost the other one." **

**He looks down at his stomach. "No."**

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Thanks for reading. Next Chapter: John and Sam find out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Dean not sure if Sam still loves him. He gets some help to see if Sam loves him. Read to find out what happens**.

**Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

**Beta Reader: Long Live Chris**

**A/N: I would like your input the question at the bottom. Thanks for everyone you replied it was the most replies have gotten. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"**Dean I'm going to have to operate. I need to remove the baby. You are to far a long to have your body get ready of it. I need to remove the dead fetus before you go in to shock. I'm going to give you something to numb your stomach I will give it time to take effect." She leaves the room. **

"**Cindy how is he?"**

"**Sam it not good I have to operate now. He had a miscarriage. I have to remove the dead fetus before the toxins send him in to shock. He's too far along for his body to get read of if it naturally."**

**Sam just stands in shock. "Cindy how did this happen?"**

"**John, Dean did this spell to see if his lover loved him. It worked; he convinced a child. I better get back to him and see if the local has taken effect."**

"**Cindy how far was he?"**

"**25 weeks Sam."**

**She goes back in the room. John walks over to Sam putting his arm around him.**

"**Dad he has to be alright. He as to…"**

"**He will be. Dean's strong."**

"**Dean, can you feel this?" as she pushes down on his stomach. He just shakes his head. "Good, you should only feel pressure. Let me know when you feel pain; don't try to hide it." He just nods.**

**She goes in the bathroom getting a clean towel and washing up. She lays the towels out on the bed next to Dean. She removes his shirt and the pillow under his legs. **

**Grabbing the knife, she makes a vertical cut below his navel. Then she cuts in to the uterus pulling out the baby and it's sac. She cuts the cord and wraps the baby in the towel. She stitched up his uterus and stomach. "Dean do you what to see the baby?" He just turns his head away. "Fine. I want to take this pills they will help you sleep and the pain." **

"**How is he?"**

"**Fine, I gave him something for the pain and help him sleep."**

"**Can I see the baby?"**

"**Yes Sam. But the baby is very small." She leaves coming back with the baby wrapped up in the towel. She hands the baby to Sam. Sam walks over to the couch sitting down with the baby. The baby could fit in one hand.**

**He rubs his finger across the baby's cheek. He unwraps the towel to reveal his daughter. "I love you." John sits down next to him. "Dad it's a little girl."**

**John touches her head. "She's beautiful, Sammy." **

**Cindy walks over to them. Sam looks up at her. "How did he take it?"**

"**Not good. Sam, he wouldn't even look at her." **

**He looks down at his daughter. "I want you to know he loves you. It's just not having you with us is killing him." He hands her over to John.**

"**I'm sorry. Now you're with your grandmother. She loves you. I love you."**

"**Cindy, do you know if he had a name picked out?"**

"**He never told me but I believe he did."**

"**We will have to find out what it is."**

"**Well I better get going. He will be out for a while. Both of you get some rest. I don't want him to get out of bed, only to use the bathroom. I will check on him in a week. Make sure he eats. I will get the death certificate. Call me if there any problems."**

"**Thanks, Cindy, for all your help. Could you take a picture for us?"**

"**I will when I take her to the hospital."**

"**Thanks."**

**She grabs her stuff and comes back in the room. "He's asleep now."**

**John hands the baby back to Sam and helps Cindy with her stuff. **

**Sam kisses his niece on the forehead "I love you" he whispers, giving her to Cindy.**

"**Dad he won't eat. He hasn't even said a word."**

"**I know Sammy. This is hard for him. He lost his child."**

"**I know but I'm afraid he is killing himself."**

"**Well, Cindy's coming today, maybe she can something."**

"**I hope so. It's killing me to see him like this."**

**Then there's a knock. John lets Cindy in. "How is he?"**

"**Still the same."**

"**When was the last time he ate?"**

"**That night when he fell."**

"**So three days."**

"**Cindy you have to help him."**

"**I will Sam. I brought this protein shake; I'll see if I can get him to drink it."**

"**I hope you can."**

**Cindy walks in the bedroom; it's pitch black. Using the light from the door she makes her way to the bed. Turning on the bedside lamp, Dean rolls away from her. She puts her hand on his shoulder and sits down.**

"**Dean you need to eat. I know your upset about your daughter." This was the first time Dean knew what he had had. "But this is not healthy for your other child. I know you don't want to lose this one. So eat for him if not for yourself." He nods. "Good, I need you to sit up." He sits up very slowly. She sees his face. He has dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were blood shot. **

"**Dean I want you to drink this shake." She pulls it out of her bag. He drinks it all. "Good I want you to sleep. Do you need anything to help you sleep?" He shakes his head. "Fine, You sleep. I will have Sam bring you a sandwich later. Now rest." She turns the light out and leaves, closing the door behind.**

"**Did he drink it?"**

"**Yes."**

"**How did you get him to do it?"**

"**I told him, I knew he was upset about his daughter but she wouldn't want him doing this to himself. I can tell he hasn't slept. So he's sleeping now. But Sam, I want you to take him a sandwich later and make sure he eats."**

"**I will"**

"**Well, I'd better get going. Call me if doesn't eat or sleep."**

"**We will. Thanks for coming."**

"**Sure, call me anytime."**

**John walks her to her car. "Cindy how is he really?"**

"**John, physically he's fine; mentally I don't know. He needs to talk but we both know he likes to keep his emotions inside."**

"**Ah"**

"**But don't force him to talk. He will do it when he's ready."**

"**Okay, Bye."**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please Review. Question: How do you think Dean should reacted to Sam? Thanks for your input.  
**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Dean not sure if Sam still loves him. He gets some help to see if Sam loves him. Read to find out what happens**.

**Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

**A/N: I tried my best to put in everyone's ideas. Thank for the amazing feed back. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Sam finishes making a sandwich. "Dad I'm going to take this to Dean."**

**"Fine, Sam."**

**Sam opens the door to Dean's room. The room was dark and cold.**

**Dean watched the door open. He knows it's Sam from the shadow of his hair.**

**"Dean I brought you some food."**

**"Get out."**

**"Dean you need to eat."**

**"Out."**

**"Dean you need to eat to keep up your strengthen."**

**Dean pick up the tissue box on the night stand, throwing it at Sam but missing him on purpose. "I said Get Out!"**

**"Come on Dean."**

**"Out!" Sam left the room. **

**"Sam, what's doing on?"**

**"Dad he doesn't want me around him. He just told me to get and threw the tissues at me."**

**"Sammy let me talk to him. I'll get him to eat."**

**Sam gives John the sandwich. John walks in the room closing the door behind him.**

**"Dean you need to eat." He walks round the side of the bed reaching down to turn the lamp on.**

**"No lights." John turns the lamp on. Dean grabs the cord to the lamp unplugging it. "I said no lights!"**

**"Fine no lights if it makes you happy. But you are going to eat this sandwich. I'm not leaving until it gone."**

**"Fine." Dean eats the sandwich.**

**"Good. You know Sammy is just worried about you not eating and sleeping."**

**"I know."**

**"Why don't you want him in here."**

**"I don't want to look at him. That's why!"**

**"Dean you know that it was accident. He did mean it."**

**"I know! But every time I see him I just see that night all over. I know Sam would never hurt me or a child. But seeing him just reminds me of what I lost."**

**"I know you are hurting. But this isn't the time to shut out your family. This is we you need us most. So let us help you."**

**"You want to help. Then just leave me a lone."**

**"Come on Dean talk to me."**

**"Just leave."**

**"No."**

**"Get the hell out of here and leave me a lone!"**

**"Fine. You just rest for now. We'll talk later."**

**"Like hell we will."**

**John left the room ignoring the last comment.**

**"Dad how did it go?"**

**"I got him to eat."**

**"He blames me doesn't he."**

**"No."**

**"Yes he does. I blame me for my daughter's death."**

**"No Sammy. He said he knows you would never hurt him or a child. But it hurts him to see you. He just remembers that night when he sees you."**

**"God Dad. Will he ever forgive me?"**

**"Just give him time Sammy. Right now what's most important is time, time to heal. He will never really get over the lost of a child he will just learn how to deal with it. I know he knows she's in a better place. But he just need time a lone for now."**

**Dean stayed in his room that whole week only allowing John to come in. Sam didn't dare go in just in case he upset Dean. John always told Sam what happened in there. Dean wouldn't talk to John when he came in. John would try to get him to open up but he wouldn't. He just stayed to make sure Dean was eating which he was and sleeping.**

**John walks in Dean's room. "Dean, Sam and I going to pick up supplies if you need me or anything I have my cell phone and so does Sam. We'll be back in hour or so."**

**"Fine."**

**John and Sam left. Dean slowly got out of his bed. He stood next to the bed gaining his balance since he only had been getting out of bed to use the bathroom. Once sure that his legs were completely supporting him he walk to the door opening it slowly making sure John and Sam had left. Seeing they were gone he made his way to the stairs and up them. He walks in to the nursery to just see those two cribs staring back at him. Then all of sudden this anger came over him. He starts knocking off everything that on top of the changing table. He goes over to the crib pull the sheets off.**

**John comes back walking to hear a loud crash coming from up stairs.**

**"What was that?"**

**"I don't know." Seeing the door to Dean room open. "Dean!" Sam runs up the stairs with John following him.**

**Sam and John come to the room seeing Dean shaking the railing of the crib as he tries to pull it off.**

**"Dean stop!"**

**He turns to them. "I want her back."**

**"I know."**

**He picks up the pink blanket holding it. "I want her. I want to be able to hold her. I never got to see her. I don't know if she looked like me or you Sam." Sam takes step forward towards him. He just takes a step back. "I just want to hold her. Feel her little hands and feet." He falls to the ground on his knees to starts crying. **

**Sam walks over to him sitting down next to him. "Shh…It going to be alright."**

**"I killed her."**

**"You didn't kill her. I didn't if I wasn't an ass that night. You wouldn't have fallen on to the table and she would still bee here."**

**"No Sammy! If I had been honest from the start she would be here but instead I hid from you. I kept you from getting to know her. You found out you were going to be a father just to lose your child. This is all my fault."**

**"No! It's my fault. You would never have hidden it from if I hadn't slept with that woman."**

**John walks over to them. "Stop blaming yourselves. All that matters now is she in a better place. She is with your mother now."**

**"Dean he's right. It won't bring her back if we blame ourselves. You have had a long day. You should get some rest." He helped Dean to his feet. Now just realizing that there two cribs. "Dean why is there two cribs?"**

**"Um…I was going to have one moved to my room after the baby was born."**

**"Oh, okay."**

**Sam help Dean back to his room in to bed as John cleaned up the nursery. "Just rest."**

**"Sammy."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Please don't leave."**

**"Sure." He got in to bed with Dean. Placing his hand on Dean stomach. Dean removes his hand. "Oh, does it still hurt?"**

**"Ah… Yeah."**

**"Sorry." He rested his hand on Dean hip.**

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. Thanks for reading. Next Chapter: Thanksgiving and Dean voices some concerns.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Dean not sure if Sam still loves him. He gets some help to see if Sam loves him. Read to find out what happens**.

**Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**There is a knock at the front door. John answers to see Cindy. "Hi."**

**"Hi. I wanted to see how Dean is doing?"**

**"Much better. We got him to talk."**

**"Good."**

**"He's in his room just go in."**

**"Thanks." She goes. "How are you feeling?"**

**"Fine Cindy."**

**"Both of you."**

**"Were fine." **

**"Good. I want ask you something. Since Thanksgiving is next week I was hoping you would like to join me."**

**"Thanks Cindy but I don't feel like going out right now."**

**"I could come over here and make dinner?"**

**"You don't have to; we'll be fine."**

**"Dean I want to. I'll be here six in the morning. Don't worry I have key to let myself in."**

**"You really don't have to do this."**

**"But I really want to. Then the next day we can check up on junior."**

**"Alright, if your sure."**

**Cindy puts her key in the lock to have the door open. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be up."**

**"I thought you might need some help."**

**She hands him the bag as she pick up the turkey. "Thanks. You can go back to bed."**

**"No. I'm here to help."**

**"Fine; just don't eat everything."**

**"Very funny. I can't help when junior gets hungry. But I promise we'll be good for now."**

**"I can deal with that. Well, we should get this turkey stuffed and in the oven. I loved that my dad put two ovens in here. My mom loved to cook thanksgiving dinner. Is there anything I need to know? I mean like is there something someone won't eat."**

**"Nothing comes to mind. Just maybe no sweet potatoes."**

**"Okay. Will this turkey going to take over 12 hours to cook. I guess we start on the pies now. I was thinking of pumpkin and apple pies."**

**"That's sound good."**

**"Good. You peel the apples. When does John and Sam wake up?"**

**"Sam is the early bird. But I guess he wants to sleep in."**

**They finish making the pies, putting them in the oven. Cindy starts laughing.**

**"What?"**

**"You got flour on your face."**

**Wiping his face, Dean said, "Well I would never have pictured myself barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen."**

**"You never looked the type to me."**

**"Oh, shut up."**

**"But you never looked better."**

**"Thanks."**

**"It's really good seeing you feeling better."**

**"I do feel better but it still hurts."**

**"It will always hurt. You lost a child you can't get over that."**

**"I know."**

**"When are going to tell them?"**

**"After I know the baby is fine, I will tell them."**

**"You haven't been having pains?"**

**"No, I mean with everything that has happened I just want to be sure everything is alright and tomorrow I will know."**

**"Fine you can't hide it much longer. You have gotten bigger since the last time I saw you."**

**"Ah is this normal? I would have thought I would be a little smaller instead of getting bigger."**

**"Don't worry. Dean you're seven months pregnant you are going to get a little bit bigger; just not as big as you were going to get."**

**"It still some times feels like twins. I know that there not. But it feels like they when they would both kicked at the same time."**

**"That's common sometimes. It like phantom pain when someone lose a leg but it still feels like it there."**

**"So you are saying I'm feeling phantom kicks?"**

**"Something like that. You are really feeling some kick cause you are still pregnant. But when if feel like two kicks together on a phantom kick."**

**"How long will it last?"**

**"It could be a few days or weeks or could last until you give birth. It depends on your body. It could also mean you haven't fully dealt with the lost. Most cases that deals with phantom pain is they accepted their lost."**

**"Thank for the info."**

**"Sure, tell me if you feel anything different."**

**"I will." John walks down the stairs. "Good morning."**

**"Cindy you don't have to do all this and it nice to see you out of bed."**

**"John I want to and Dean is helping me."**

**"I hope in not cooking anything."**

**"Shut up."**

**"He just is peeling stuff for me."**

**"Hand him a knife he can do anything. Is Sam up?"**

**"Nope just us."**

**"He doesn't sleep this late usually."**

**"If you had been around you would know he does when it comes to holidays."**

**"Hey I'm here now that's what matters."**

**"You are only here because Sam called you and you came running to him. You never come running when I call."**

**"You could have asked me to leave anytime."**

**"Guys stop this isn't the time and place."**

**"Fine."**

**"Thank you. John there's some coffee if you want any."**

**"Thanks."**

**The buzzer goes off. "Dean it looks like our pies are done."**

**He yawns. "Good."**

**She walks over to him. "Why don't you two go back to bed for a little while?"**

**"No I'm wake."**

**"Dean go take nap. I can manage."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yes." He goes and lays down on his bed and falls a sleep.**

**Sam comes down stairs. "Hey Sam."**

**"Hey Cindy. You know don't have to do all this."**

**"It's like I told your brother and father I love doing this."**

**"Speaking of Dean where is he?"**

**"Don't worry Sam. I just sent him to his room to take a nap. He has been helping me since six this morning."**

**"Alright as long as he's okay."**

**"He's fine actual, and very happy today."**

**"He would never admit it but he likes that our dad is here."**

**"You could have fooled me."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"They almost got in a fight earlier. About John not knowing you sleep in when it comes to holidays."**

**"Oh. I have noticed Dean been a little more emotional."**

**"He has. He must still be on a hormonal high. His hormones are still out of whack. It takes the body a while to get back to normal."**

**"Alright as long he's fine."**

**"He is. He might not even know he getting emotional. Just go with it he'll be fine."**

**"You're the doc. You need any help?"**

**"Yes since my peeler left me you can peel the potatoes."**

**"Glade to help." Sam peels them.**

**"Thanks; dinner should be ready in an hour or so."**

**"Alright I'm going to go get some more firewood."**

**Sam leaves. Dean wakes up coming out. "Did you have a good nap?"**

**"Yeah. Did you manage without me?"**

**"Yes but you are better than Sam."**

**"I have always known that."**

**"I know. Well, dinner will be ready soon. You can set the table. Wait you probably don't know how?"**

**"Hey I might be a guy, but I can put plates and silverware on the table."**

**"Okay."**

**"Where's Sam?"**

**"Getting some more firewood."**

**Sam comes back in. "You're up!"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Had a good nap?"**

**"Fine."**

**"Table looks nice."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Well guys, dinner is ready. So have a seat." She places the turkey on the table.**

**"Cindy this is really good."**

**"Happy you guys like. I love to cook."**

**They finished dinner. "Cindy you better get home before it gets to late. I'll do the dishes."**

**"You sure Dean?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Alright fine. There plenty of left overs to last a few days. See you tomorrow."**

**"I'll be there. Bye." She leaves.**

**"What's tomorrow?"**

**"Cindy wants check to see if everything is healing weal."**

**"Okay. I'll take you tomorrow. I'm going to bed."**

**"Alright. Night Sammy."**

**"Night."**

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Thanks for reading. Next Chapter: Dean get a surprise and a shocker. Someone tells Dean they know he still pregnant.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Written by: DeanLives**

**Summary: Dean not sure if Sam still loves him. He gets some help to see **

**if Sam loves him. Read to find out what happens.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Supernatural.**

**A/N: Ready to find out what Dean surprise is. At the end tell about a new mpreg story of my coming Christmas 2006. Please let me know what you think of the surprise. Thanks Everyone for reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Dean starts washing dishes. John watches him wash dishes. He sees Dean placing his hand on the side of his stomach.**

"**Can I help?"**

"**I got it."**

"**You've done a lot today, so let me help."**

"**Fine you'll dry I'll wash."**

"**This was a great day."**

"**Sure was."**

"**Can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure, what?"**

"**When is the baby due?"**

**Dean drops the dish he was washing. "I don't know what you're **

**talking about."**

"**Come on Dean do I have to spell it out? You haven't lost any **

**weight since losing the baby and I swear you've gotten bigger. I have **

**just been watching place your hand on the side of you stomach."**

"**February. You won't tell Sammy?"**

"**No, this news needs come from you."**

"**I know I just to wait until after tomorrow to find out everything **

**alright."**

"**So how?"**

"**It was twins. I only lost her."**

"**So you'll tell him tomorrow?"**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Cause you've both been through a lot in the past few weeks."**

"**Yes. I'm going to bed. Night."**

"**Night Dean."**

**Dean was getting ready to meet Cindy when he heard a knock at his door. **

"**Dean, are you almost ready?"**

"**Yeah. Just give me a minute." He was really nervous, hoping **

**nothing was wrong with the baby. Taking a deep breath in, he walks out. "I'm ready."**

"**Let's go."**

"**Hey Dean how are you today?"**

"**Fine. Sam you stay here."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**I'll be fine." They leave going in to a back room. **

"**Hop up on the table and lets check on him. Pull your shirt up." **

**He does. She put the gel on his stomach. "Let's see."**

"**Is everything fine?"**

"**Yes but."**

"**But what?" Sitting up.**

"**First you know this isn't my field of medicine. I normal tell **

**some one there pregnant and recommend a doctor for them to go to."**

"**Yeah. You're now scaring me. What is it?"**

"**First everything is fine."**

"**God will you just spit it out?"**

"**You're having twins."**

"**How?"**

"**Will from what I can tell is that you were pregnant with triplets **

**the whole time. Dean the human body is really only meant to carry one **

**child, two tops. That why more than two sometimes don't carry to term **

**because there not enough room in there. This baby must have been **

**hiding behind their sibling. The twins are identical."**

"**God! Are they alright?"**

"**Perfectly fine. So you have been feeling them kick at the same **

**time."**

"**Nice to know I wasn't losing my mind."**

"**Are you going to tell Sam?"**

"**No and you can't. I'm going to tell him about the baby but not **

**that it turn in to twins again."**

"**Dean."**

"**No hear me out. I want to tell him at Christmas."**

"**Fine."**

"**I'm going to go if you're done."**

"**Yes, see you in two weeks."**

"**Fine." He leaves.**

"**How did everything go?"**

"**Fine. Can we get out of here?"**

"**Yeah. What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing. I just want to go back to the cabin."**

"**Dean I know something is bothering you."**

"**Please not here."**

"**Fine."**

"**Now are you going to talk to me?"**

"**You better sit down."**

"**Why? What is it?"**

"**Just sit." He does. "This is kinda hard. I lied to you **

**again."**

"**What?"**

"**God Sammy I don't know how to tell you."**

**He walks over to him from behind pulling him in a hug wrapping his **

**arms around Dean stomach. "Then just say it."**

"**I don't think I can."**

"**It can't be that bad it not like your dying, are you?"**

"**No I'm perfectly healthy."**

"**Then just say it."**

**Before Dean could answer, one of the baby kicks. Sam moves his hand **

**feeling it again.**

"**Dean."**

"**I guess I'm busted." He turns around to see that Sam has this **

**sly smile on his face. "You knew!"**

"**I had a feeling. I was just waiting for you to tell me."**

"**How?"**

"**Dean you have been getting a little bigger and emotional."**

"**I'm not emotional."**

"**Yes, says the guy you got tears in his eyes."**

"**Shut up."**

"**Now you tell me how?"**

"**It was twins. Since they weren't identical losing her did affect **

**the other one."**

"**So when do I become a father?"**

"**Valentines."**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Hey it just depend when they what to be born. That's just my due **

**date."**

**He pulls Dean in to him kissing him. "I love you."**

"**We love you. I'm sorry for lying."**

"**No more secrets." Dean doesn't answer just kisses him again.**

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. I'm thinking two more chapter and it will be done. I'm writing three secret santa fan fic for live journal so that why it been hard for me to update. One of the is a mpreg. I'll post that one on Christmas. So look for The Magic Of Love. Summary:Sam and Dean want a child will they get it. It's complete. So please look in to it. Thanks Next Chapter: Christmas and New Years.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sam wakes up early that morning, letting Dean sleep in knowing he needs it. He gets up and gets dressed, then quietly makes his way out of the room in order not to wake Dean. Closing the door behind him he sees his dad standing by the stairs. **

"**You ready to go?"**

"**Yeah, Dad. Dean has no clue." He walks to the front door and they walk out to the truck. **

"**Good to know. Anyway he needs to get all the rest he can. He'll be getting a lot more tired the closer he gets."**

**Sam nods at that. John drives them down the road in to the forest. They pull off the dirt trail, and both hop out of the truck. John goes around the bed of the truck and pulls out an axe. They walk farther in to the forest. Then after a few minutes they come upon it. John pulls up his axe and swings it making contact. He swings a few more times until they hear the thud. They drag it back to the truck and toss it in the back before heading back to the cabin. **

**Dean wakes up while Sam and John are out. He gets out of bed with a groan and heads in to the kitchen where he makes himself a bowl of hot cereal with a big glass of juice. He eats his breakfast, not knowing when Sam and John would be back. As he eats, the front door flies open causing him to jump up and almost choke on his food. He watches Sam and John drag in a ten foot tall Evergreen tree.**

**Sam looks up to see Dean sitting at the table. "Oh, you're up. I hope we didn't scare you."**

**Dean looks at them and swallows before he answers. "No. I like choking on my food when I'm eight months pregnant."**

**Sam frowns. "We thought you might like to have a Christmas tree. For us to have a nice family Christmas together."**

**Just that thought brings tears to his eyes. "Excuse me." He walks to the bedroom as the tears fall down his cheeks, then goes inside waiting for it to stop. **

**Sam looks over at John, who says, "It's normal. He really can't control it." **

**Sam nods and heads in to the bedroom. He walks in to the bathroom and wraps his arms around Dean. **

"**It's alright, Dean, " He says, kissing his cheek.**

"**I wish I could control but I don't know what will set it off," Dean sniffs. Sam nods as he keeps holding Dean, then Dean turns around and hugs Sam back. **

**Sam brings in boxes full of ornaments, setting them out for everyone to put up on the tree.**

**The put all the ornaments on the tree with the Christmas lights. Sam leans down and puts a gift under the tree with Dean's name on it. Dean smiles, looking at the tree.**

**Christmas**

**Sam leans over in bed with Dean giving him a kiss on the lips to wake him up. Dean smiles up at Sam. "Ready to open your gifts?" Dean nods. Sam helps Dean up out of bed and they go in to the living room to see John already up, with coffee made.**

**Sam passes out all the gifts and sits down in the chair. He picks up his first gift to see it's from Dean and smiles. He opens it and finds a picture frame with two ultrasound pictures in it and under them words that read 'We Love Our Daddy'. Sam smiles that not registering the 'We' . He leans over to Dean kisses him. "I love it, Dean."**

**Dean smiles. "I'm happy you do."**

**Dean opens the box from their dad to find baby clothes and that brings a wide smile to his face. "Thanks, Dad. They're so cute."**

"**I have to make sure my grandkid is well dressed."**

**Sam smiles and waits for Dean to open his other gift. Dean leans down and picks up the tiny box. He slips off the bow and opens the box to see a white gold band with three diamond chips going down diagonally in the middle of the ring. "Sam."**

"**Do you like it?"**

**Dean slowly nods his head yes.**

"**The diamonds represent us and the baby."**

"**Do you like your gift?"**

"**Oh, yes, I do, Dean. I get see our child."**

"**Do you get the hidden meaning?"**

**Sam looks at Dean confused and then shakes his head.**

"**Read the message again."**

**Sam reads it several time then looks up at Dean. "Do you mean twins now?"**

"**Yes. I found out that day when I told you we were still expecting. Cindy says it was triplets at first. These are identical twins. So we have the same sex going on. I don't know if it's boys or girls."**

**Sam had a wide smile across his face and he leans in, kissing Dean on the lips and rubs his hand on Dean's stomach which makes him smile.**

**Dean has Sam put the ring on his finger and is shocked when Sam drops down on one knee.**

"**Dean, I love you so much. When I thought I lost you for good my heart was crushed. I couldn't see myself loving anyone else. I want us to be one big happy family. Dean Winchester, will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?"**

**Dean has tears in his eyes and nods as he watches Sam slide that ring up on to his finger.**

**New Year's**

**Dean lies on the couch with his legs in Sam's lap as they watch the count down. Sam pushes up Dean's shirt exposing his bare stomach and rubs it, watching it move around as the babies do summersaults. **

**Sam kisses Dean's stomach. "One more month to go."**

"**You don't have to remind me. I'm counting the days." That brings a chuckle out of John. **

**They both look over at John and smile. They start doing the count down and watche the ball fall . Sam plants a big one on Dean's lips. John gives both of them a hug and wishes them a Happy New Year.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Sam wakes up early and goes in to the kitchen to make Dean breakfast in bed for Valentine's Day. Sam cooks, not knowing that Dean has already woken up to an empty bed.**

**Dean looks around and smiles at the smell of food cooking and guesses that it's Sam. He starts to get out of bed when the first contraction hits him. He sits down on the edge of the bed breathing through it. Once it passes he goes in to the bathroom where his water breaks. Dean goes back to the bed and picks up the phone calling Cindy telling her it's time. He lays down the bed with himself propped up.**

**After a few more minutes Sam comes in to the room with breakfast. He sits down on the bed and hands the food over to Dean. **

**Dean looks down at the food and gives a little smile. He wasn't hungry due to the contractions. "Um...Thanks, but I'm not hungry."**

**Sam nods, trying not to show that his feelings are hurt. "Alright, I'll leave it here in case you get hungry later." He walks out of the room and sits down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.**

**John comes down the stairs and sees Sam sitting there. "Sammy, what's wrong?"**

"**It's nothing, dad." John has a seat across from Sam.**

"**Sam, talk to me."**

"**Dad, it's nothing. I'm just a little upset. I made Dean breakfast in bed just to have him tell me he's not hungry. That's all."**

"**But Sam, maybe he's not hungry. I bet he loves the thought."**

"**Yeah, I know, dad."**

**There's a knock at the front door. Sam gets up and answers it to see Cindy standing there. "Oh, Cindy I didn't know you were coming over."**

"**Dean called me and told me it's time."**

"**What! He's in labor? "**

"**Oh, I though you knew. He called me about an hour ago telling me it was time. I'm sure it will be hours until they're born."**

**Sam nods and goes in to the bedroom and sits down the bed. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming."**

**Dean puts on a little smile. "I was going to. I just wanted to be sure before, but once the water breaks there's no turning back. Were going to be parents, Sam, in a few hours or so."**

**Sam smiles and leans in, kissing Dean. Cindy walks in and checks Dean over and confirms that Dean is in labor. **

**A few hours later the labor pains have gotten worse with pressure. All Dean wants to do at this point is push and have it finished. His forehead breaks out in a sweat as the contractions come. He breathes through them with Sam sitting next to him holding his hand. He catches his breath in between the contractions which are now less then ten minutes apart, telling them anytime.**

**Dean starts pushing and feels the head come out. On the next contraction he pushes again and then one more time to have the first baby out. Cindy wraps up the baby and hands it over to Sam as the next one starts coming. **

**Dean bears down and pushes until the second one is out. She wraps the baby up and hand it to Dean this time. "Well, boys, you've got two health sons."**

**Dean smiles at Sam who is smiling wide. Dean looks down at the baby he has in his arms. "Hi, Sean James Winchester." Sam smiles and sits down next to Dean. "Hi, Jonathan Jessie Winchester."**

"**That's wonderful Dean. Sean, and Jon--we can call him JJ for short when dad's around." Sam takes them both and lets Dean rest as he takes the boys out to John. **

**John smiles and takes one of them as Sam says, "This is Sean James and you're holding Jonathan Jessie or JJ for short."**

**John smiles wide. "You guys didn't have to name one after me."**

"**It was all Dean. He picked out the names."**

**They take the babies back to Dean. **

**Sam gets up and changes Sean's diaper as Dean watches from the bed. Sam pulls off the wet diaper and slips the new under his son's bottom when he start peeing in Sam's face.**

**Dean bursts out laughing. "That's my boy." Sam smiles and cleans himself and Sean up and puts on a clean diaper then takes him back to bed with Dean and JJ. They all fall asleep in the bed together.**


End file.
